


marking

by Khismer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, F/M, I'm not kidding y'all this is just sin, M/M, Other, PWP, Praise Kink, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khismer/pseuds/Khismer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s red and purple blooming up his side, his neck, across his collarbones and down his jaw, along the insides of his thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marking

There’s red and purple blooming up his side, his neck, across his collarbones and down his jaw, along the insides of his thighs.

You hook your fingers in his collar and tug him forward to place a kiss at the corner of his mouth, short and _almost_ chaste, if not for what you’d been using that mouth for only moments ago. He’s straining to touch you but keeps his hands at his sides, desperately clenching at sheets, and so you drop another kiss at the other corner.

“Good boy,” you murmur against his lips, “you did so well.”

You pull away to place your lips at the junction where his neck meets his shoulder and reach down to curl a hand around his dick.

“Ngh–” He bites his lip and ducks his head a little, shoulders jerking at the sensation of _finally_ being touched.

You click your tongue but begin a slow pace, keeping your grip light. “Aww, baby, don’t do that.” Your thumb swipes lazily over the head and he groans, the sound again muffled. “I wanna hear those pretty noises~”

Slowly he releases his lip, and you smile. “ _Good_ boy.” You bite down again and increase your pace at the same time as a reward.

“Ah-h–”

“Soooo pretty,” you murmur, and because he is, you bite down, leaving another bruise. “You look so beautiful like this,” you say, “all marked so everyone knows you’re mine.”

He draws in a shaky breath that dissolves into a moan at the end as you scrape your teeth over already-abused flesh.  

“I love those noises you make,” you say, pressing a kiss to an older mark on his other shoulder. “…and how well you wear these…”

There’s an unmarred stretch by his hips, so you dip down to fix that, relishing in the strangled groan this gets you. “…I love _you._ And now…”

You settle between his thighs and look up to catch his eye. “I wanna see your face when you come apart. Can you do that for me?”

He nods fervently, desperately, and there is adoration in his eyes as he watches you.

You flatten your tongue and lick a long stripe up his length, as if in preparation, then lower your head and take him into your mouth.

He’s been so good for you, lasting this long, but you know by the way his breath shortens and he trembles as you move that he doesn’t have it in him to hold out much longer.

“Mnnn–”

You swirl your tongue around the tip then bob to take in more of him, and he shudders. When you hum in delight, it coaxes a moan from him, low and drawn-out.

You take him as far as you can comfortably go and hum again, just for the satisfaction of hearing another strangled moan, then rise, slowly, angling so he can just barely feel your teeth pressing against him, all the way up. You make eye contact and revel in the intensity of his gaze, pupils blown wide, focused entirely on you, in the little tremors that shake through him, in how _undone_ he looks.

You reach to scrape your nails against one of the marks on his thighs, just hard enough for make the old, dull pain of it flare up. You hold his gaze as you lower yourself once more, slowly, slowly, as his eyes darken, and that pushes him over the edge.

His eyes squeeze shut and he cries out, hands pulling at the sheets tight enough that they _must_ be white-knuckled now, bucking his hips as his voice strains.

You stay there until it’s subsided to shallow, irregular little jerks, and then you sit up and let him pop out from your mouth.

For him, in this moment, you’ll ignore the taste and make a show of swallowing, running your tongue along your lower lip as if to capture every last bit.

He’s panting, trembling, and you can barely manage to scale back your cheshire grin to a wide smile. You were right. It was _gorgeous_.

You tap his hand, and he takes it as the signal it is, immediately letting go of the sheets and pulling you against him, half into his lap.

His touch trails along you aimlessly, feeling you just for the sake of feeling you, holding you close.

You meet him in a short kiss, and then he nuzzles into you, nosing at your neck.

“So affectionate in the afterglow,” you murmur, and you’re still smiling as you thread your fingers in his hair.

You spend a moment like that, just enjoying the quiet and the closeness and the chance to hear his breathing steady from raggedness.

And then his hands travel lower and he wraps an arm around your waist and grips your thigh with the other.

“Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> "kelsey are you ever going to learn how to come up with good titles?" I will Not


End file.
